Die Identität des Nachtwächters
by Sonozaki Mion
Summary: Batman ist auf eine Gala eingeladen - als Bruce Wayne natürlich, denn er ist Co-Veranstalter. Jemand ist Wayne auf den Fersen, und ohne Robin seine Geheimidentität zu verraten, muss er die Verfolger austricksen. Der Plan läuft nicht wie gedacht...


_**A/N:**_ _This is a one-shot story themed „Batman´s identity revealed" and written in german. If you can´t read it, you can leave now. If yes, then you´ll likely continue._

 _Dies ist eine Idee, die ich irgendwann hatte. Batman arbeitet mit dem jungen Robin als Team, Robin stellt hierbei den Juniorpartner dar. Er kennt nicht die Geheimidentität von Batman. Ob Batman die Identität von Robin kennt, ist unklar und unrelevant für den Ablauf der Kurzgeschichte._

 _Ich habe sehr wenig Erfahrung im schriftstellerischen Bereich, es bereitet mir jedoch große Freude und ich tue mein Bestes. Ein kleiner Kommentar wäre ganz nett. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Batman und Robin befanden sich in der Bathöhle und besprachen lebhaft ihre neue Mission. Batman war unter seiner Geheimidentität zu einer Gala eingeladen, hatte jedoch Befürchtungen, dass ihm jemand verfolgte und bloßstellen wollte…

„...Ich werde niemanden, geschweige denn mich, also nicht verteidigen können. Verstehst du?"

Robin nickte nachdenklich, grinste jedoch kurz darauf. „Verrätst du mir danach, wer du warst?" Der nächtliche Hüter schüttelte den Kopf. Robin seufzte.

„Noch irgendetwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

Batman tippte eine Weile schweigend an seinem Kinn.

"Du kennst doch den Co-Veranstalter der Gala, Bruce Wayne, oder?"  
"DER Bruce Wayne, der fast jedes Jahr Mann des Jahres wird? Ich glaube es ist schwer, ihn nicht zu kennen." Robin lachte. „Ein bisschen komisch wäre das, ja."  
Der Mann im schwarzen Kostüm schaute ihn an, bis das Lachen verebbte.  
"Warum trödelst du? Du wolltest doch das Trommelgewehr reparieren", wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.  
"Ach, hier ist die Kette ja," lenkte Robin ab und schlenderte zu seinem Motorrad. Batman richtete währenddessen den Batcomputer ein.  
"Jemand hat wahrscheinlich meine Geheimidentität herausgefunden", murmelte er wie vor sich hin.

"WAS?!"

Robins gute Laune war auf einen Schlag weg.  
"Ich möchte, dass du dir eine Sache merkst: Falls ich nicht mehr hier auftauchen sollte oder du mich nicht findest -"  
Robin starrte Batman an. "Aber-"  
"Ich hoffe du kannst es für dich behalten", murmelte er.  
Robin nickte ehrfürchtig.  
Batman wandte sich wieder an den Computer und wollte einen Sprachbefehl sagen, als er merkte, dass Robin ihn immer noch anstarrte. Batman seufzte und ging zu ihm.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Robins Schulter, "Auch wenn ich nicht Batman bin, kann ich mich teilweise verteidigen, in unauffälliger Weise, auch wen es wenig effektiv ist. Und ich weiß, dass du auch ohne mich zurechtkommst."  
Robin blickte zum Boden, dann zum Batcomputer.  
"Ich komme auch so zurecht, das stimmt", sagte Robin plötzlich. "Dafür muss ich nicht deine wahre Identität wissen."  
"Nein!", entgegnete Batman. "Hör mir zu: Falls meiner wahren Identität etwas zustoßen sollte, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht an meine Ausrüstung komme. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich da allein rauskomme."  
"Also?"  
"Ich werde 'auf der anderen Seite' nicht allzu oft gebraucht. Meistens auch nur tagsüber."  
Er ging zurück zum Batcomputer. "Du kannst im Menü unter anderem auch meine Geheimidentität abrufen. Dafür musst du eine spezielle Tastenkombination drücken, das Passwort eingeben und dich per DNA verifizieren."  
Robin legte die Werkzeuge beiseite und ließ sich die Tastenkombination und das Passwort zeigen. Als er dann wieder zurück ging, überlegte er in Gedanken: "Warum kann Batman nie 'Mann des Jahres' werden?"

[...]Robin musste schnell handeln: Mit seinem Motorrad zum Hauptquartier, dabei passte er auf, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde. In der Bathöhle war er in Sicherheit. Robin stützte seine Arme auf den Hightech-Computer und holte tief Luft. Egal was passierte, komme was wolle, sagte er in Gedanken zu sich. Er musste als Juniorpartner seinem „Master" zur Seite stehen.

Er spürte, wie sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde, sein Körper entspannte sich. Er gab die Tastenkombination ein. Die Computerstimme sagte „Zugriff verifizieren" und Robin gab das Passwort ein.

„Zum Identifizieren bitte Hand auflegen" und Robin tat wie die Computerfrau ihm gesagt hatte.

„Steckbrief erfolgt."

Robin atmete nochmal tief durch und schaute hoch.

Batman war … _Bruce Wayne?_

 _All die Jahre – und niemand hatte es gewusst. Niemand! Außer vielleicht...der Butler,_ nahm Robin an. _Logischerweise. Wie konnte er ihm sonst so gut helfen?_

 _Jetzt hast du zwei, die dich unterstützen. Mann des Jahres:_ _ **BATMAN**_ _._

 _Endnotiz: Vielen Dank für´s Lesen!_


End file.
